<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il giovane aiutante di Babbo Natale by Sango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250334">Il giovane aiutante di Babbo Natale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango'>Sango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Comedy, Moresomes, Multi, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin ha bisogno di un lavoro, ma fa l'errore di accettarne uno davvero strano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il giovane aiutante di Babbo Natale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.<br/>Missione 4: Moresome e originale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveva trovato quel particolare annuncio tra le migliaia di altri annunci in uno dei vari siti che consultava ogni giorno nella speranza di trovare finalmente un lavoro. Aveva mandato il curriculum all'indirizzo che veniva indicato e aveva aspettato, a dire il vero senza farsi troppe illusioni. In fondo, inviava decine di curriculum al giorno, veniva ricontattato solo da pochissime aziende e nessuno lo aveva mai richiamato dopo il primo colloquio, nemmeno quelli che si erano detti molto colpiti da lui.<br/>
Ma gli serviva davvero un lavoro, qualunque tipo di lavoro, e subito, o nel giro di due mesi sarebbe finito in mezzo a una strada, perché i suoi risparmi erano ormai quasi finiti e lui non si sarebbe più potuto permettere di pagare l'affitto del buco in cui viveva. Perciò aveva colto al volo l'occasione quando era stato contattato per un incontro conoscitivo a metà dicembre e, anche se gli era sembrato strano, aveva accettato di firmare il contratto con la KlausS Enterprice subito dopo il colloquio. In genere ci voleva un po' per conoscere gli esiti di uno di quegli incontri, ma quella società sembrava avere fretta quanto lui e Justin non poteva permettersi di andarci tanto per il sottile e di rinunciare a una simile occasione.<br/>
Tre giorni dopo tornò nell'ufficio dove si era svolto il suo colloquio e scoprì che c'erano almeno una ventina di altri ragazzi che, come lui, avevano superato le selezioni e ottenuto il lavoro. Vennero fatti salire tutti su un pullman, nel quale i rappresentanti dell'azienda spiegarono loro che la formazione sarebbe iniziata subito ma che non si sarebbe svolta lì. Dopo un'ora di viaggio il pullman si fermò sulla pista di un aeroporto, loro vennero fatti salire su uno stranissimo aereo e nel giro di mezzora erano arrivati al Polo Nord.<br/>
Fu così che Justin capì che il suo datore di lavoro era Babbo Natale in persona.<br/>
A quanto sembrava, l'arzillo vecchietto assumeva ogni anno migliaia di aiutanti per consegnare i regali al suo posto. Nella sede della KlausS Enterprice i neoassunti dovevano seguire un corso di sei ore sulle tecniche di infiltrazione in casa, venivano forniti loro costumi da elfi, rigorosamente cuciti con cotone cento per cento e un particolare tessuto termico brevettato dalla società, e delle mappe digitali talmente precise che al solo vederle Google si sarebbe nascosto per la vergogna, e venivano messi loro a disposizione unicamente per motivi di lavoro dei jet talmente sofisticati che al confronto quello degli X-Men era un giocattolo per bambini. Per tutta la settimana successiva i nuovi impiegati dovevano allenarsi senza sosta a scivolare giù per i camini, assicurandosi di ricordarsi di spegnere i fuochi nel caso fossero accesi; a scassinare porte e finestre senza lasciare tracce e poi a richiuderle dall'esterno, che a confronto Houdini era un dilettante allo sbaraglio; ad addormentare cani, gatti, canarini, furetti, iguana e qualunque altro tipo di animale avessero potuto trovare in casa, compresi leoni e giraffe; sistemare artisticamente pacchi regalo, perché l'azienda aveva degli standard da rispettare; mangiare biscotti e bere tazze di latte in quantità industriali senza vomitare l'anima.<br/>
Era tutto assurdo. Ed era tutto vero. Anche la clausola scritta con la grafia di una formica, che lui e i suoi colleghi non avevano ovviamente notato quando avevano firmato il contratto, che prevedeva risarcimenti multimilionari a favore dell'azienda nel caso qualcuno fosse stato così stupido da violare l'obbligo di segretezza.<br/>
Justin si allenò insieme a tutti gli altri per un'intera settimana, pensando che l'esercito in confronto doveva essere un parco giochi per principessine, e la sera della vigilia venne caricato su uno dei jet che si sarebbero diretti nella sua città, insieme a un'altra decina di colleghi e la pilota. Era inquietante sapere di viaggiare a velocità impossibili su un aereo invisibile, ma era ancora più inquietante vedere tutti quegli uomini, alcuni molto più grandi e molto più grossi di lui, anche se la maggior parte degli uomini risultava più grande e più grossa di lui che era più il tipo piccolo e carino, vestiti da simpatici elfi. Justin voleva solo che quella nottata finisse il più presto possibile, per poter tornare a casa sua e riprendere l'invio compulsivo di curriculum, dimenticandosi di aver mai vissuto quell'esperienza.<br/>
Per fortuna, erano davvero ben organizzati. Iniziarono la loro parte di consegne a mezzanotte e per l'una e mezzo avevano già praticamente finito. Per sfortuna, Justin non era mai stato una persona molto fortunata.<br/>
Era la sua ultima consegna, e sarebbe dovuto andare tutto liscio come l'olio esattamente come nelle quarantanove che l'avevano preceduta. E invece, proprio mentre stava bevendo l'ultimo sorso di latte dal bicchiere che era stato lasciato pieno sul tavolino del salotto, dopo aver infilato in un sacchetto la quindicina di biscotti che gli abitanti della casa avevano lasciato per quel grassone di Babbo Natale, la luce della stanza si accese. Justin sollevò lo sguardo e vide un uomo bellissimo, e molto più grosso di lui, stagliarsi sul vano della porta.<br/>
“Elfo con matricola Due – Zero – Uno – Nove – Uno – Uno – Quattro – Sei – Tre – Sei avvistato da bimbo sveglio fuori orario” sentì nell'auricolare all'avanguardia che gli avevano fatto indossare. “Estrazione giudicata non possibile. Tutti i contatti verranno interrotti in sessanta secondi. Abbandono coatto dell'elfo avvistato in atto. Si ricorda al collaboratore che la clausola di segretezza è tuttora valida e che in caso di un suo mancato rispetto l'azienda procederà per vie legali. Disattivazione di tutti i dispositivi elettronici tra quindici secondi. Ora sei solo, amico, mi dispiace” lo avvisò il pilota. “Allontanamento del jet tra tre, due, uno!” la voce sparì all'improvviso mentre il suo auricolare si staccava come per magia dal suo orecchio e cadeva per terra, e Justin capì che lo avevano mollato lì e che avrebbe dovuto risolvere la situazione da solo. Bastardo di un Babbo Natale!<br/>
Era certo che il padrone di casa prima lo avrebbe atterrato, poi lo avrebbe pestato a sangue e solo a quel punto avrebbe chiamato la polizia per denunciarlo per effrazione e tentato furto. E invece le cose non andarono così, anche perché sarebbe stato davvero troppo semplice. Quella visione lanciò un urlo di richiamo e nel giro di qualche minuto nella stanza erano arrivati altri tre uomini, uno più bello dell'altro e tutti ben piazzati. Justin era sicuro di non trovarsi in paradiso, perciò quello poteva essere solo l'appartamento di un gruppo di modelli con la passione per le arti marziali oppure la succursale in terra dell'inferno, con i suoi diavoli tentatori, e Justin puntava su quest'ultima ipotesi. In ogni caso, per lui le cose non si mettevano affatto bene, dato che era in inferiorità numerica e che non aveva mai tirato un pugno in tutta la sua vita.<br/>
Stava cercando le parole giuste per provare a togliersi dai guai, o perlomeno per provare a renderli meno gravi di quanto non fossero, quando uno dei nuovi arrivati interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.<br/>
“Oh, guarda! Un elfo di Babbo Natale. Non me li ero mai immaginati così carini” disse, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi.<br/>
“Bhe, per essere piccolo è piccolo, ma in effetti è molto più bello di quanto non si penserebbe” aggiunse un latro.<br/>
“Certo che quel costumino gli fa proprio un bel culo, non trovate” valutò il terzo.<br/>
Justin li osservò tutti e quattro con attenzione e si rese conto che se lo stavano letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi. E a quel punto capì che la polizia era probabilmente l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, perché a quanto sembrava era capitato in un appartamento di gay arrapati.<br/>
“In effetti, nulla ci vieta di scartare il nostro primo regalo, in fondo la mezzanotte è passata già da un po'” fece notare quello che lo aveva scoperto per primo, e Justin si rese conto di essere in trappola e di non avere nessuna possibilità di fuga.<br/>
In pochi minuti lo avevano circondato e spogliato completamente, e lo avevano buttato sull'enorme divano al centro della sala. Ora, la situazione era questa: stavano cercando di farselo senza nemmeno aver chiesto il suo parere, e questa era davvero una brutta cosa. Anche perché, se glielo avessero chiesto, Justin avrebbe acconsentito senza troppi problemi. Insomma, era appena stato scaricato dalla sua azienda e non sapeva nemmeno se lo avrebbero pagato per il lavoro svolto fino a quel momento, era di nuovo disoccupato e con il conto in banca che si continuava ad avvicinarsi inesorabilmente allo zero ogni giorno che passava, viveva da solo in un buco di appartamento senza mobili e con le pareti scrostate e la sua famiglia aveva tagliato tutti i ponti con lui quando aveva saputo che era gay, non si faceva una sana scopata da almeno un anno e aveva evitato ogni tipo di incontro perché non poteva permettersi di frequentare i locali e per strada lo scambiavano per una puttana, quei quattro erano gli uomini più sexy che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita, ed era Natale. Che cavolo! Meritava un regalo anche lui, e fanculo anche a Babbo Natale che si era dimenticato di consegnargli il pacco che gli spettava in quanto dipendente.<br/>
Perciò, ecco, non è che si lamentò più di tanto quando uno di loro gli allargò le gambe e iniziò a prepararlo con le dita unte di lubrificante che chissà dove tenevano nascosto. E non lo fece nemmeno quando un altro si chinò a baciarlo, né quando il terzo cominciò a strizzargli i capezzoli, e tantomeno lo fece quando il quarto lo prese in bocca. Non si lamentò quasi per niente, tranne che per quel maledetto divano, che secondo lui non era il posto più adatto per fare quello che stavano facendo, almeno non con un numero così elevato di partecipanti.<br/>
I padroni di casa si dissero subito d'accordo con lui, lo aiutarono ad alzarsi e lo guidarono fino a una camera dotata di un letto enorme. Ce lo fecero salire e in un attimo gli furono di nuovo tutti e quattro addosso. Tirarono a sorte per decidere l'ordine in cui se lo sarebbero fatto e così Justin scoprì finalmente quali fossero i loro nomi. Cosa molto utile se voleva smetterla di chiamarli Numero uno, Numero due, Numero tre e Numero quattro.<br/>
Il primo a scoparselo fu Brian, quello che lo aveva scoperto. Gli sollevò le gambe e affondò in lui con impeto e sentimento, e continuò a sbatterglisi dentro fino a che Justin non arrivò al limite e venne schizzando sul proprio stomaco. A quel punto Brian diede qualche altra spinta e poi si irrigidì, seppellito a fondo dentro di lui, annunciando il suo orgasmo con un gemito profondo.<br/>
Non appena si spostò il suo posto venne preso da Benedict, che lo fece mettere a quattro zampe e lo penetrò senza perdere tempo. E Justin non sapeva come diamine ci riuscisse, ma andava a sollecitare la sua prostata a ogni affondo, provocandogli un altro orgasmo, per poi continuare a spingerglisi dentro ancora per un sacco di tempo prima di venire a sua volta.<br/>
Dopo di lui fu il turno di Michael, che lo fece stendere prono e gli entrò subito dentro. Michael doveva avercelo lunghissimo, perché in quella posizione Justin se lo sentiva nello stomaco a ogni affondo, ed è quasi del tutto inutile dire che venne per la terza volta. Quando Michael raggiunse il suo orgasmo, piantato a fondo nel suo canale abusato, lo morse sulla spalla senza stringere troppo e, oh, fu così bello che Justin sentì la sua erezione risvegliarsi ancora una volta, ed era una cosa assurda.<br/>
L'ultimo a scoparselo fu David. L'uomo lo avvisò subito che aveva dovuto aspettare fin troppo per poterselo fare, e che non aveva nessuna speranza di riuscire ad andarci piano con lui. Lo fece girare su un fianco, gli sollevò una gamba e glielo sbatté dentro senza nessun riguardo, e poi continuò a farlo ancora e ancora. Justin gridò tutto il suo piacere e venne per la quarta volta in poche ore, e quello sì che era un vero miracolo di Natale, schizzando sulle lenzuola.<br/>
David non ci mise molto a raggiungerlo, e a quel punto Justin pensò che fosse tutto finiti e che magari gli avrebbero permesso di riposare un po', e magari di fare una doccia, prima di tornare  a casa. Ma si sbagliava di grosso. Perché quei quattro avevano una ripresa invidiabile e ricominciarono tutto da capo. Lo presero di nuovo, a turno o in coppia, scopandosi senza dargli un attimo di tregua sia il suo buco che la sua bocca, per ore e ore. Justin perse il conto di quante volte gli erano venuti dentro, e perfino di quante volte era venuto lui. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che quando avevano deciso di averne avuto abbastanza erano le dieci di mattina. E a quel punto lui si trovava a dover affrontare qualche piccolo problema. Non solo l'unico vestito che aveva a disposizione era quello da elfo di Babbo Natale, e non sapeva nemmeno in che condizioni fosse, ma se anche avesse avuto il coraggio di indossarlo in pubblico camminare fino alla metropolitana, prendere il treno e farsi poi a piedi tutta la strada dalla fermata a casa sua, nelle condizioni in cui si trovava, poteva rivelarsi un'impresa al di là delle sue possibilità.<br/>
I ragazzi tornarono nella stanza poco dopo, lavati e vestiti, e gli chiesero se gli elfi avessero il coprifuoco, se magari fosse nei guai perché era in ritardo o se la tradizione imponesse loro di passare il pranzo di Natale al Polo Nord con Babbo Natale. Justin li fissò interdetto perché, nonostante all'apparenza sembrassero persone di una certa cultura, a quanto sembrava quei quattro cretini avevano preso fin troppo sul serio la storia dell'elfo, perciò magari era il caso di spiegare loro quelle due o tre cose di cui poteva parlare senza violare la clausola di riservatezza del suo contratto.<br/>
“Non sono un elfo. Vedete? Niente punte” disse, indicandosi le orecchie. “E vivo dall'altra parte della città, non al Polo Nord, in un buco di appartamento dove passerò il Natale completamente solo, come tutto il resto dell'anno.”<br/>
i quattro si lasciarono occhiate perplesse, come se fossero indecisi se credergli o no. O come se stessero valutando la situazione alla luce delle sue nuove rivelazione prima di decidere cosa farne di lui. Fu Brian a prendere la parola a nome di tutti.<br/>
“Allora cosa ci facevi a casa nostra vestito da elfo?” gli chiese.<br/>
“Non sono un ladro” mise subito le mani avanti Justin, sperando con tutto il cuore che gli credessero. “Ho fatto una consegna, ma più di questo non posso dire. C'è n contratto di messo e io non posso permettermi di violarlo.”<br/>
“Un contratto? È proprio il mio campo” valutò Benedict, che Jutin scoprì in seguito essere un noto avvocato civilista.<br/>
“E la tua famiglia?” gli chiese ancora Brian, che a quanto sembrava aveva deciso di mettere da parte la questione elfo.<br/>
“Non apprezzano l'idea di avere un frocio in casa.”<br/>
Justin era sicuro di aver pronunciato quelle parole con la giusta dose di amarezza, e in ogni caso non era qualcosa di divertente, da qualunque parte la si fosse voluta vedere, perciò non capì perché tutti e quattro iniziarono a sorridere felici e contenti non appena sentirono la sua affermazione. Fu Michael a illuminarlo.<br/>
“Beh, questo ci rende tutto più semplice. Ne abbiamo parlato tra noi e ci stavamo chiedendo se magari ti andava di trasferirti a vivere qui con noi” gli propose.<br/>
Justin li fissò a dir poco sorpreso. Perché, davvero, quei quattro sembravano usciti da un universo alternativo.<br/>
“Abbiamo una camera libera per te, ovviamente” cercò di convincerlo David. “Anche se non credo che avrai molte occasioni per dormire nel tuo letto. Perlomeno non da solo.”<br/>
Justin non riusciva a chiudere la bocca per lo stupore. Poi capì che era il caso di far tornare quei quattro con i piedi per terra.<br/>
“Sono disoccupato, non ho nemmeno i soldi per pagare l'affitto del prossimo mese, di certo non posso permettermi di vivere in un appartamento lussuoso come questo.”<br/>
“Oh, non è un problema. La casa è mia” lo informò Brian. “In realtà tutto il palazzo è mio, sono il presidente di un'azienda immobiliare. E in ogni caso i soldi non sarebbero comunque stati un problema. Benedict è socio di uno dei più quotati avvocati della città e guadagna un sacco di soldi con le cause aziendali, Michael è il presidente di un'azienda informatica e probabilmente è il più ricco tra noi, David è a capo di un'agenzia di rappresentazione per sportivi e fa soldi a palate grazie ai suoi clienti. Se verrai a vivere con noi non avrei più problemi economici.”<br/>
“In altre parole, mi pagherete per essere la vostra puttana?”<br/>
Ecco, in quel momento stava iniziando a ricredersi sul loro conto.<br/>
“Certo che no!” insorse Benedict. “È normale aiutarsi tra compagni, quando uno è in difficoltà. Se verrai a vivere con noi p questo che sarai, il nostro compagno. E noi ti aiuteremo e ti sosterremo fino a quando non riuscirai a trovare un lavoro.”<br/>
“E se vorrai fare il casalingo andrà bene comunque” aggiunse Michael.<br/>
“Se farà il casalingo ci mollerà dopo una settimana, lo sai, e noi invece vorremmo restare insieme a lui almeno per i prossimi sessanta o settant'anni” gli fece notare David, preoccupato.<br/>
“Oh, vero. In questo caso, possiamo di certo aiutarti a trovare qualunque lavoro tu voglia fare” lo rassicurò ancora Michael.<br/>
E sì, tutta quella situazione era assurda. Quei quattro erano assurdi! Ma era Natale, e meritava anche lui di essere felice, e quella notte era stato davvero molto, molto felice, e l'idea che potesse continuare a esserlo per il resto dei suoi giorni non gli dispiaceva per niente.<br/>
“Ok, datemi un attimo per riprendermi e poi andrò a recuperare le mie cose” accettò, per la loro gioia.<br/>
“In realtà non c'è nessuna fretta” stabilì Brian. “Tanto noi siamo in vacanza e a te non è che serviranno vestiti o altre cose, nei prossimi giorni. E a proposito, abbiamo ancora qualche ora prima di pranzo, direi che possiamo usare questo tempo in maniera costruttiva.”<br/>
E per quanto assurdo potesse essere, ricominciarono davvero a scoparselo. E Justin si guardò bene dal protestare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>